


Эффект бабочки

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Мир выглядит коркой тонкого льда, а скоро наступит весна.Весной умирают снега.





	Эффект бабочки

Над Кабуки-тё небо багряно-оранжевыми красками измазано. Черными разводами по пыльным окнам и кровавыми реками, что в землю давно впитались. Человеческие силуэты скрываются в темноте затхлых проулков, а на шеях как-то совсем незаметно для чужих глаз затянуты петли; и запястья. Такие тонкие. Схвати рукой и сломать можно. Под бледной пленкой кожи виднеются нити вен. Хочется поддеть пальцами, потянуть на себя и вырвать, будто провода из старого проигрывателя, что остался в отцовском доме.   
  
Улицы — мертвые птицы. Безжизненные и тихие. Когда-то яркие краски сегодня всего лишь монохромная мазня. Тщательно выстроенный мир рушится на глазах. А идеалы выброшены на помойку. Выжить — все, что теперь важно.  
  
  
Сэхун бьет кулаком по сырой стене и приваливается к ней широкой спиной. Оседает на землю, вытягивая длинные ноги, и старается отдышаться. Он запускает пятерню в волосы и едва сдерживает звериный рык. Оттягивает, сжимает их и бьется затылком о холодную поверхность. Ладонями трёт лицо, пачкая чужой кровью, и сплевывает вязкую слюну.  
  
Тыльной стороной ладони Сэхун касается рассеченной брови и кусает губу. Кровь из раны стекает по глазу, заставляя его зажмуриться, и он моргает, чтобы видеть лучше. В уголке рта смолой накрепко запекшаяся рана. Сэхун языком трет ее и шипит от резкой боли. Давит в себе желание разодрать грязными пальцами, но сдерживается и еще раз нарочно ударяется головой о стену.  
  
Вдалеке слышатся крики и вой сирен. Истошные мольбы о помощи и молитвы даровать жизнь. Сэхун встряхивает головой, отгоняя картинки, что перед глазами всплывают яркими вспышками, и зачесывает светлые волосы назад.   
  
Он отталкивается ладонями от земли и на ноги поднимается. Отряхивает руки о широкие штаны и проверяет сюрикены*, что запрятаны в высоких берцах. Сэхун поудобнее перехватывает катану* и накидывает на голову капюшон. Закрывает лицо банданой и выглядывает из-за поворота, замечая, как вглубь соседней улицы ускользает тень.  
  
В свете тусклых красных фонарей, что мигают и рябят, улицы кажутся не такими устрашающими. Мнимое спокойствие. Но реальность бьет наотмашь, а на кончике языка горьковатый привкус металла. Чужая кровь впиталась в кожу — ее уже не смыть. Сэхун давно перестал считать «сколько». За сколько жизней придется расплатиться однажды. Но он, кажется, уже давно отдал свой долг и сверху.  
  
Еще пару месяцев назад Сэхуну казалось, что жизнь начинает налаживаться и переезд в Японию был лучшим решением. Сегодня же — он загнанный зверь в клетке. Даже не часть системы, а всего лишь маленькая деталь давно сломанного механизма.   
  
Каждый день как игра в русскую рулетку. Каждый выход на пустынные мертвые улицы — это хлипкая возможность вернуться живым. Горечь потери и неизвестность — все, что имеет сейчас Сэхун.  
  
Собственное бессилие вгрызается в твердую плоть, и Сэхун чувствует, как к горлу подступает кислота желудочного сока. Сэхун давится слюной, вытирая рот запястьем, и улыбается. Дико и болезненно. Да и сам Сэхун выглядит болезненно. Будто смерть, сошедшая с картинки. В памяти всплывает любимая книга с мифами, которую Сэхуну когда-то подарил Исин, и в уголках глаз начинает щипать.  
  
Воспоминания опасная вещь. Сэхун уже давно старается не думать. С той самой минуты, как в родных глазах погас свет и они приобрели оттенок серебра. С той самой минуты, как страх потерял всякий смысл и жизнь стала сплошной монотонной сменой кадров, похожих один на другой. Сэхун пытается отыскать ответ там, где его, кажется, нет.  
  
Сэхун возводит глаза к небу, вглядываясь в безжизненную гладь, и чувствует, как в висках пульсирует. Делает резкий выдох и встряхивает головой.  
  
Он еще раз осматривает улицу. Пересекает дорогу и едва не падает, зацепившись за бездыханное тело. Сэхуну не хочется, но руки сами тянутся. Он опускается на корточки и переворачивает уже охладевший труп парня. Всматривается в лицо, щурится и крепче сжимает рукоять оружия. Старается не замечать, как подрагивают губы, и прикрывает глаза, делая вдох.   
  
Парень для Сэхуна незнакомец, но где-то внутри, под обломками собственной жизни, ему больно и страшно. Потому что парень совсем молодой, наверное, одного возраста с ним. И на его месте мог оказаться сам Сэхун.   
  
Сэхун давит в себе все чувства, что пытаются вырваться наружу, и старается сохранить здравый смысл. Быть холоднокровным — это все, что от него требуется. Эмоциям давно нет места.   
  
Он снимает бандану и прикрывает посиневшее лицо. Замечает выглядывающую из-за ворота татуировку и осторожно отодвигает одежду в сторону: «Четвертый цикл: Выживший» — гласит надпись, и Сэхун с досадой закусывает губу.   
  
Он, наконец, вспоминает о времени и чертыхается про себя. Оглядывается по сторонам и буквально сливается со стеной. Передвигается короткими перебежками и почти не дышит. С омерзением, которое просто вошло в привычку, касается деревянной двери, где кровь засохшая, и проходит внутрь, проворачивая ручку.  
  
  
— Долго. — В голосе Исина сталь, и Сэхуну хорошо знаком этот тон. А еще он знает, что виноват, только сейчас не до этого. Сэхун отмахивается и скидывает тяжелую ладонь с плеча. Волком смотрит на Исина из-под взлохмаченной, спутанной челки и одним взглядом говорит, что разговора не будет. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.  
  
Сдерживать себя рядом с Исином — сложно. Сэхуна каждый раз будто насильно окунают в ледяную воду. Сэхуну непонятно, почему Исин становится таким, но и знать об этом он не хочет.  
  
Исин ничего больше не говорит. Но Сэхуну кажется, будто во взгляде стеклянно-серых глаз — презрение. Он ловит брошенную им бутылку и опускается на соседний стул. Смачивает кусок ткани, поглядывая искоса на Исина, и прикладывает к рассеченной брови. Стискивает зубы, чтобы не зашипеть от боли, и делает глоток из бутылки. Небо и язык начинает жечь от алкоголя, но на одно короткое мгновение Сэхуну кажется, что так становится легче. Пока ему не прилетает подзатыльник от Исина.  
  
Исин на него не смотрит. Затачивает лезвие мачете и холодным тоном высекает:  
  
— Рано тебе пить, — раздражающе спокойно, но по телу мурашки. Исин отбирает у Сэхуна бутылку и прячет в потертый рюкзак.  
  
Теперь в воздухе повисает напряженное молчание, но никто не спешит его нарушать. Сэхуну нечего сказать, хотя очень хочется. Хочется сказать, что в любой момент может стать поздно. Только Сэхун понимает, что легче от его слов не станет никому. Они сидят, каждый погруженный в свои мысли, пока за дверью шумит тишина мертвых улиц и кажется, будто легче было бы, если бы все закончилось здесь и сейчас.  
  
Сэхун старается вспомнить, в какой момент все пошло не так. Когда катастрофа произошла не только во всем мире, но и в его жизни. Он пытается определить ту точку невозврата, где остались они, прежние, и в груди начинает жечь. Сэхуну холодно, потому что Исин рядом, но не горит как раньше. Сэхун потихоньку начинает забывать, что значит «быть человеком», и, если ничего не изменится, он уверен, что потеряет себя окончательно.  
  
Исин уходит однажды и не возвращается. Теперь возле Сэхуна кто-то другой. Кто-то холодный и пустой. Так кажется Сэхуну, хотя он все еще хранит в памяти родной образ и надеется, что когда-нибудь в их мире станет теплее.  
  
Кончики пальцев занемевшие, а внутри — будто выдернули все провода. Сэхун перестает чувствовать собственное тело, и ему просто хочется спать.   
  
  
Исин соскальзывает с высокого стула и подходит к окну. Опирается о стену и аккуратно отодвигает подранную измазанную штору. Через пыльное стекло с разводами осматривает улицу и прикрывает глаза.   
  
За окном небо седеет и кажется, что багряные краски огнем догорают их последний закат. Землю пепел покрывает трупами, но это быстро становится слишком обыденным и уже давно не вызывает эмоций. Только подташнивает иногда. И рвать хочется. Чтобы все слова наружу. Потому что разъедает нутро от невысказанного.   
  
Исин бросает через плечо короткий взгляд на ссутулившегося Сэхуна и щурится. Смотрит на часы, что остались от деда, и трет уставшие глаза. В голове вереницей мысли путаются одна о другую, и становится как-то противно от собственного существования. Исин давно перестал надеяться, но что-то внутри него все еще горит маленьким огоньком, обещая, что однажды все снова придет в норму. Только «норма» у каждого своя, и Исин понимает это как никто другой.  
  
Он снова поворачивается в сторону Сэхуна, но все слова застревают где-то в горле. Раздирают до крови, говорить слишком больно. Да и нужно ли. Исин продолжает смотреть на Сэхуна, сидящего неподвижно, но в голове слова не складываются в нужные фразы. Сейчас все выглядит таким бесполезным.   
  
Исин чувствует себя предателем, каждый раз убеждая себя, что так правильно. Только для кого он пока не решил.  
  
— Нам лучше вернуться, — ровным тоном говорит он, и собственный голос звучит надломлено. Все в жизни Исина сломано, и себя он ломает с той же легкостью. — Через час начнется зачистка. Если хотим дожить до следующего цикла, лучше убраться отсюда поскорее.   
  
Сэхун поднимается и подходит к двери. Останавливается в шаге от нее. Хмурит брови и кусает губы.  
  
Исин смотрит на него с недоверием, и только потом понимает. Краем глаза в окне он замечает движение за дверью, и за мгновение катана Сэхуна просто застревает в рыхлой деревяшке.  
  
Сэхун дергает катану на себя и сплевывает на землю. Достает из кармана тряпку, которой обрабатывал бровь, и стирает с лезвия чужую кровь. Он выглядит спокойным, но Исин видит, как белеют его пальцы от силы, с которой он сжимает рукоять. Замечает, как дергается его кадык, и закушенную с внутренней стороны щеку.  
  
Исин знает Сэхуна как никто другой, и даже не хочет думать, какой ураган сейчас бушует у него внутри. Ему хочется коснуться холодных пальцев, чтобы успокоить, но он запрещает себе это. Грань между желанием и личным «нельзя» слишком зыбкая, и Исин с силой прикусывает язык, чувствуя соленый привкус во рту. Собственные противоречия врезаются острыми лезвиями в глотку, и Исин с трудом давит в себе единый намек на «сдаться».  
  
— Выйдем через задний ход, — чеканит Исин, подбирая с пола потертый рюкзак. Достает один из своих мачете и, обойдя Сэхуна, перепрыгивает через барную стойку. Скрывается за разодранной занавеской, стараясь игнорировать глухой стук кулака о дверь.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Сэхун сидит на старом потрепанном матрасе, что лежит в углу, и медленно затачивает лезвие катаны. Трет сталь, пытаясь стереть с нее остатки чужой крови, и с силой сжимает кожаную рукоять. В груди по-прежнему буря, но Сэхун не знает, как ее унять. Краем глаза он поглядывает на спину Исина, что лежит, отвернувшись к стене. И Сэхун более чем уверен, что тот не спит.  
  
Он откладывает оружие в сторону. Длинными пальцами собирает светлые пряди волос и, стягивая зубами резинку с запястья, собирает их в тугой пучок на затылке.  
  
Сэхун аккуратно поднимается на ноги и подходит к Исину. Опускается на холодный пол рядом с матрасом и подтягивает к себе ноги. Упирается подбородком в колени, обхватывая их кольцом рук, и сжимает пальцами жесткую ткань штанов. Дышать старается тихо, чтобы Исин не слышал. Но какая разница, если тот все равно знает о присутствии Сэхуна.  
  
Сэхун кожей чувствует напряжение, что исходит от Исина. Он щурится и едва подрагивающими пальцами тянется к нему. Замирает на полпути и поджимает бледные губы. Становится на колени, подползая ближе, и вздрагивает от неожиданности.   
  
На запястье железной хваткой сжимаются тонкие холодные пальцы. Исин одним легким движением опрокидывает Сэхуна на спину и прижимает к матрасу. Заламывает руку и надавливает второй на шею, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Сталь в глазах плавится под внутренним напором, и Исин ближе наклоняется к его лицу.  
  
Взгляд Сэхуна скользит по серьезному лицу, и он облизывает губы. Смотрит на Исина, не моргая, и звучно сглатывает. У Исина глаза горят и напряжены скулы. По ним хочется провести кончиками пальцев, и спуститься по шее шершавыми губами. Почувствовать, что Исин все еще жив. Что пульс такой же неровный, как и пульс самого Сэхуна. Ему хочется верить, что сердце в груди Исина по-прежнему бьется в такт с его.  
  
Исин смотрит на Сэхуна сверху вниз, чувствуя, как под рукой двигается сэхунов кадык, и ощущает теплое дыхание на губах. Взглядом оглаживает заостренные черты лица, мажет им по впалым щекам.   
  
В голове Исина датчики мигают красным от злости, которую он ничем не может оправдать. Он сильнее надавливает на шею Сэхуна, наклоняясь ближе к его лицу.  
  
От Сэхуна пахнет чем-то терпким, Исин не может разобрать, и… родным. Хочется губами коснуться жилки на шее, но он запрещает себе думать об этом. Теперь — Сэхун под запретом.  
  
Исин скатывается с него, намереваясь встать, но его тянут обратно. Сэхун прижимает к себе, зарываясь лицом в вороньи-черные волосы, и делает глубокий вдох. Исин пахнет их общим детством, их общей молодостью и самое главное — он пахнет их совместными воспоминаниями. Только Исин все бежит от них. Отталкивает Сэхуна, непонятно кого от кого пытаясь отгородить, но легче-то не становится. Никому.  
  
— Отпусти, — строго говорит Исин, и холод его голоса теряется в изгибе шеи Сэхуна. Исин пытается сдвинуться с места, высвободится из захвата, но Сэхун держит крепко, будто совсем не слышит его. — Отпусти меня, Сэхун. — Исин с силой упирается руками в широкую грудь и кусает его в шею.  
  
Сэхун дергается от неожиданности, ослабляя хватку, а после чувствует во рту вкус собственной крови. Скула начинает болезненно ныть, а внутри очередная надежда крошится прямо на глазах.  
  
Кулак Исина встречается с лицом Сэхуна. Он хватает его за грудки и припечатывает к стене.   
  
— Не смей. Ко мне. Прикасаться. — Чеканит Исин, сжимая пальцы на чужой шее. Замечает, как на бледной коже остаются красные пятна, и напрягается всем телом. Исин смотрит волком, будто вот-вот готов разорвать Сэхуну глотку, но в груди раненой птицей пытается высвободиться из электрической клетки — сердце. Он смотрит на то, как губы Сэхуна растягиваются в едва заметной усмешке, и ему кажется, будто с таким трудом выстроенная стена сейчас падет ко всем чертям.  
  
Исин ослабляет хватку и лбом касается лба Сэхуна. Делает глубокий вдох и тихо, почти не слышно, шепчет:  
  
— Уходи.  
  
Сэхун аккуратно убирает от себя исиновы руки, но позволяет себе маленькую слабость. Скользит подушечками больших пальцев по запястьям и мажет влажными губами по подбородку. Он поднимается с матраса и укладывается на свой.   
  
В голове полнейший беспорядок, а скула все еще горит от точного удара. Сэхуну обидно, потому что Исин не смог сдержать злость. И внутри предательски колет от обиды. Хочется расплакаться, как когда-то в детстве, когда Сэхун разбивал колени, а Исин с серьезным видом доктора замазывал их йодом и дул, чтобы не щипало. Хочется ударить в ответ, только рука не поднимется. И больно от того, что у Исина она поднялась.  
  
Сэхун прикрывает глаза, сжимая рукоять катаны. Сворачивается клубком и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Хочется как можно скорее провалиться в сон. Потому что во сне не больно. Во сне тепло, и во сне Исин. Улыбающийся и ярко светящийся, как персональное солнце.   
  
Сэхун не хочет больше жить во тьме. Потому что Сэхун жуть как боится темноты.  
  
  
Исин ложится на спину, заводя руки за голову, и сверлит пустым взглядом потолок. Слышит мерное сопение Сэхуна и жмурится до белых кругов перед глазами. Грудь сжимает от чувства вины перед Сэхуном, но Исин знает, что поступил правильно. Если быть точнее, Исин уговаривает себя в правильности всех принятых им решений.   
  
Вдалеке раненными псами воют сирены, и Исин понимает, что еще один день прожит. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закрыть ладонями уши и не закричать во все горло. Вместо этого Исин переворачивается набок так, чтобы видеть спину Сэхуна. В воздухе кончиками пальцев гладит его по стянутым в тугой пучок волосам и до хруста сжимает кулаки.   
  
Воспоминания душат. Полосуют бледную кожу и рвут на части. Бьют ногами по ребрам и встряхивают Исина будто тряпичную куклу. Он вспоминает день, когда ярко-голубое небо Кабуки-тё окрасилось амарантово-грязными разводами, а аккуратные узловатые пальцы залила густая алая кровь друзей. Перед глазами стеклянный взгляд когда-то живых и горящих глаз. А в ушах так предательски звучит хриплый голос Сэхуна.  
  
Крик застревает где-то в гортани, и вместо этого Исин начинает задыхаться. Быстро стирает тыльной стороной ладони соленую влагу и давится кашлем.  
  
— Прости, — тихо шепчет он и утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить очередной приступ кашля.  
  
  
Сон к Исину так и не приходит. Грудная клетка болит, а в теле чувствуется слабость. Он запускает руку под матрас и достает потертое временем фото. Разглядывает некогда счастливые улыбки и позволяет себе немного улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
На обратной стороне фотографии неровным почерком «даже смерть не разлучит нас» и глупая рожица, которую Сэхун посчитал очень удачным рисунком. Исину хочется засмеяться от ироничности ситуации, потому что в их мире смерть — это лучшее, что может с ними случиться. И именно она однажды становится причиной стены, которую возводит Исин между ними. Потому что если она разлучит его с Сэхуном — Исин себе не простит.  
  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь.  
  
Исин вздрагивает от хриплого уставшего голоса Сэхуна, что ломается на последнем слове, и быстро прячет фото под матрас. Поднимается с постели, усаживаясь поудобнее, и смотрит на часы.  
  
  
Сэхун с тяжелым вздохом трет глаза. Развязывает стянутые волосы. Взлохмачивает их и блаженно стонет, массируя кожу головы. Он поднимает взгляд на Исина, заставляя того отвести глаза, и щурится в темноте. Подхватывает рюкзак и, бросая его на постель Исина, перекочевывает туда и сам.  
  
— Не знал, что ты все еще хранишь это фото, — тихо говорит Сэхун. — До сих пор не знаю, зачем нарисовал тогда тот глупый смайл но…  
  
Сэхун находит ладонь Исина и сжимает в своей. Не дает выпутаться и придвигается ближе. Касается лбом виска Исина и просто молчит. Сказать хочется так много, но сейчас молчание именно то, что кажется для обоих самым важным и правильным.  
  
Исин думает о том, что проигрывает сам себе. Закрывается изнутри и пытается определить, что правильно. Он ощущает, как теплые пальцы Сэхуна сжимают ладонь, и не знает, что чувствует. Внутри все будто обледенело. В голове пустота и вакуум раздувается до размеров вселенной.   
  
  
— Мне так жаль, — совсем нежеланное, но такое нужное сейчас. — Я не хочу быть твоим героем, потому что герои умирают первыми.  
  
Исин произносит это тихо. Даже сам не слышит собственных слов. Он хочет верить в то, что Сэхун поймет и просто согласится. Но Исин знает, что этого не будет. Не с Сэхуном.   
  
Сэхун для Исина всегда какой-то неправильный. Он будто самая важная формула в теореме, а Исин из раза в раз пытается доказать сам себе — что нет. Что Сэхун всего лишь ошибка, и если он его вычеркнет, то легче будет найти ответ. Только решение не спешит находиться. Сэхун из раза в раз нарушает его внутреннее равновесие, и Исин уверен, что это никогда не закончится.  
  
— Тебе не должно быть жаль, — шепотом говорит Сэхун. Он чувствует, как внутри все стягивает жгутами от невысказанного, но сейчас просто не находит, что добавить.  
  
Исин для Сэхуна всегда «слишком сложно». Слишком много мыслей и решений в одиночку. Эффект бабочки, как думает Сэхун, и если его не остановить, то оба пострадают.  
  
  
За стенами старого подвала крики заглушаются стонами и жизни стираются будто ластиком кто-то умело прошелся. Нет ничего, кроме тихого отсчета у каждого выжившего в голове. Молитвы больше не звучат. Их не слышно за криками ворон и фальцетами сирен.   
  
Мир выглядит коркой тонкого льда, а скоро наступит весна.   
Весной умирают снега.


End file.
